roleplaytenkaichifandomcom-20200215-history
Super saiyan
"This is called a Super Saiyan!" - Son Goku, Dragon Ball Z # # # [[Saiyan]]'s are known for achieving transformations in extremely stressful or dangerous situations, boosting their power immensely. In Roleplay Tenkaichi you will find the currently implenented forms for Saiyans are Oozaru, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Blue/Rose. The bp multiplier from super saiyan 1,2 and 3 are additives, adding to the previous forms' power. Ex. Super Saiyan 1.8x + Super Saiyan 2's 1.3x multiplier. Super Saiyan 1 The first transformation a Saiyan will be able to reach is the power of a Super Saiyan. The base BP they need is 580'000 (In a normal wipe) for all the castes and in most case, you will require Death Anger. In this form, it grants a Saiyan 1.5x BP, 1.1x Strength, 1.1x Force, And 1.1x Speed. Super Saiyan 2 This is the second transformation a Saiyan will be able to reach. The base BP they need is 7'000'000 in most case you will require Death Anger. This form grants 1.95x BP, 1.1x Strength, 1.1x Force, and 1.2x Speed. Super Saiyan 3 '' This is the third transformation that all castes Saiyans are able to access and use. The base BP they need is 11'700'000 and in most case, it requires Death Anger or more commonly training rp overseen by an admin to get. This transformation will have a constant drain and it will give you a 2.535x BP multiplier, 1.1x Strength, 1.1x Force, 1.1x Speed, 1.1x Offense, 1.1x Defense while also reducing your recovery by 0.7x. The energy drain can be lowered but not stopped, this transformation takes a buff slot and it requires you mastering Super Saiyan 1 and 2 in order to be able to transform. ''Super Saiyan 4 This is the fourth transformation for all classes. For one to be able to reach this transformation you need your Oozaru form mastered, a gravity master of 200 and a BP of 20'000'000 in base form. This transformation requires the item Black Moon(Admin Item), a Saiyan with a tail to have a chance to unlock it, meaning that even when using a Black Moon, it is not a 100% chance to tap into the form. You will know when you meet the requirements for this transformation when your Oozaru form become Golden Oozaru. A Saiyan will also need a high int scientist by their side and admin permission to enter the form. This form can contend with early god ki users meaning anyone with god ki of 1x or 1.5x a Saiyan in this form can take on. This form grants 2.5x BP, 1.3x Regeneration while reducing recovery by 0.7x. Super Saiyan God This is the first transformation that any Saiyan can unlock when they have God Ki.This form will enable you to use any of the other Saiyans forms but it will grant you a BP multiplier of 2x.This form will drain and will take no buff slot, the draining can be stopped when you master this form.The only condition to transform into a Super Saiyan God is to have god ki. Super Saiyan Blue/Rose This is the last transformation a Saiyan can currently obtain, for any cast. This form will enable you to ascend past the Super Saiyan God form, which increases the power multiplier to 3x, in exchange for a more difficult form to maintain. This form will drain and will take one buff slot. The drain can be lowered by mastering the transformation but cannot be completely negated, much like Super Saiyan 3. The only condition to unlock this form is to have god ki and Super Saiyan God mastered. An Rp condition is commonly required as well. When unlocking the form, you have a 50% chance to be given either Super Saiyan Blue or Super Saiyan Rose, but it is common to request one or the other from an Administrator. The forms have the exact same stats in every way, and as such are purely cosmetically different.